conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Statsrådet av Kalmarunionen
The Statsrådet av Kalmarunionen (Council of State of Kalmar Union) is a formal body composed of the most senior government ministers chosen by the Statsminister, and functions as the collective decision-making organ constituting the executive branch of the Kingdom. It is referred to as the Statsrådet and simultaneously play the role of privy council as well as government cabinet. With the exception of the Statsminister, the Finansminister (Minister of Finance) and the Utenriksminister (Minister of Foreign Affairs), who retain their ministerial ranking in their own right, all the other members of the Statsrådet concurrently hold the position of Statsrådgiver (Councillor of State), and that of chief of the various departments, not formally being considered 'ministers', although commonly addressed as such. The Statsrådet normally convenes every week, usually on Fridays at 11:00 a.m. at Det Kongelige Slott (Royal Palace) in Christiania and is presided over by the Monark. Functions and mandate The Statsrådet convenes to formally make decisions on matters of State, passing so-called Royal Resolutions or Orders in Council. Theoretically, the Royal Resolutions themselves are the King´s decisions, but by convention use to be those of the government. However, they require the contra-signature of the Statsminister, or, in cases relating to military command, of the Minister of Defence in order to be valid. Later, entire records from the proceedings of the Statsrådet is signed by all its members. This is done in order to remove all personal responsibility on part of the King, in keeping with Act of Union, which states that, "The King's person is sacred; he cannot be censured or accused. The responsibility rests with his Council". Another feature of this system is that the King, when having sanctioned a decision, is referred to as King-in-Council, meaning the King as well as his council. According to the Act of Union, certain cases, such as appointments and dismissals of higher office, pardons, provisional measures and ratifications of treaties must be administered by the Statsrådet. Whilst not prescribed in the Act of Union, the signing of bills and other regulations into law is the most important feature of the work being conducted during sessions of the Statsrådet. Duty of remonstrance The Act of Union states that any member of the Statsrådet, if he or she is of the opinion that the "King's decision conflicts with the form of government or the laws of the Realm" is bound by a "duty to make strong remonstrances against it, as well as to enter his opinion in the records." The Article continues by stating that a Member who has not voiced such objections is liable of impeachment by the Unionsparlamentet should a decision made in the Council of State later be found unlawful. For the same reason, the aforesaid Article prescribes that all of the decisions made in the Statsrådet shall be put down in official records. Requirements of membership Whilst most members of the Statsrådet originate from within the Storting and will have their seats deputised during their time in office, they can also be members of the Landsting. However, all members of the Statsrådet must have the express support of the Storting. Current organization Category:Kalmar Union Category:Politics in Kalmar Union Category:Politics